Peter Parker Oneshots Collection
by SuicidalPony1234
Summary: Oneshots about Peter Parker! (Tom Holland) You can send prompts to my DM or Comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Peter has an asthma and the Avengers never knew. He has an asthma attack during movie night.**

 **Will this be good? Probably not, but nobody seems to be writing this so I have to take matters into my own hands.**

 **Like most of my stories.**

 **At least I'm not basic**.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Nice job today guys. Whooped another alien creatures ass." Tony congratulated.

"And we did it together." Captain said triumphantly.

"Cut the patriotic bullshit, Cap." Clint jokingly rolled his eyes. "Let's have a movie night!"

"Stop cussing there's a kid here. And that's actually not a bad idea!"

Captain replied, glancing at Peter.

"I'm not a kid." Peter grumbled.

"And I'm not a dumbass." Clint laughed, telling peter otherwise.

"Man of spiders, you are very much a child." Thor chuckled.

"What are we ganna watch?" Sam question.

"I don't know, something that's not ganna scar peter over here for life." Natasha put a hand on Peters shoulder and squeezed it.

Suddenly, Peter started coughing very violently. Instantly, Natasha removed her hand from his shoulder.

"детский паук, are you ok?" Natasha asked as she patted his back.

"Y-yeah-" Peter coughed again, "I'm fine."

The rest of the avengers looked at him quizzically for a second then shrugged it off.

"Tony, I thought Peter couldn't get sick." Scott whispered.

"That's because he can't." Tony replied slowly with a slightly worried look crossing his features.

 **TheMagicalSceneBreakThatEveroneLoves OoOoOo**

"Alright everyone go take showers and change, you smell like ass." Tony covered his nose, waving off the avengers.

A few 'Rude' and 'Love you too!' Were heard as they walked away.

Tony then went to his room to change.

(Peter's POV)

As I went to go take a shower, I noticed it was getting slightly harder to breathe and I was a little short of breath. I didn't think anything of it because this usually happened after fights.

After I got out of the shower and began to dry off though was when I began to get a little worried.

I began coughing and wheezing for 4 minutes straight. I began to gag a bit since I coughed so hard.

'It's nothing peter, walk it off. Walk it off.'

I decided to wear a onesie I got from Ned of a bear. It's actually really comfortable and kept me warm. I decided to also bring my 'fuck you' bear MJ got me from build-a-bear workshop. It was like a normal teddy bear, but cuter, and it said "Fuck you and your chicken strips" when you pressed the button. I love it so much.

Eventually, I walked into the living room. No surprise all the avengers were already there. But for some reason they all just stared at me.

"Uh hey gu-"

"AWWWW!"

"Oh my god, he's so cute!"

"This makes me want to have kids."

"That's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

"Look at his little teddy bear!"

"Can I hug you!?"

"Baby spider, that's adorable."

I awkwardly stood there blushing. Which was a mistake because I accidentally help the teddy bear closer to my chest as a reflex.

"Oh my god! I cannot handle much more cuteness!"

"Awe he's blushing!"

"Look at his tiny feet in the onesie!"

"Oh my god this is actually gold!"

"Forget babies, this is the cutest human in earth!"

"Aweee baby of spiders is the adorable."

The comments kept coming as I slowly decided to sit between Tony and Steve. Tony instantly pulled me closer to him, causing Steve to pout a little.

"Soooo, what movie?" Rhodey asked.

"JUMANJI!"

"Maybe.."

"STAR WARS!"

"Possibly."

"BATMAN VS. SUPER MAN!"

"Hell naw."

"Who the fuck even asked tha-"

"RAW!"

"No! That'll scare peter!"

"PIXELS!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"True. Plus it has video games we all like in it. Even for grandpa Steve."

"Dude, Bucky is older than me!"

"Hahahahaha." Bucky laughed.

We started the movie and about half way through, things began to feel, weird.

I began to feel pressure in my chest and tensed up. It started to get a little harder to breathe.

"Peter, hey buddy, are you ok?" Tony asked, looking at me with worry.

I began coughing and wheezing harshly.

"Peter, breathe, breathe." I heard Steve's voice as he rubbed my back.

After a few seconds I stop coughing.

"I-I'm fine. I promise."

This happened about three more times until I knew something was definitely wrong.

OoOoOo(for some reason I'm thinking of Beyoncé)

(3rd person POV)

It was about the middle of the movie and everyone was relaxing. They all felt comforted with each others presence.

Suddenly Peter started coughing and wheezing. Everyone turned to look at him to make sure he's ok. They've all been told peter can't get sick, so it's alarming to hear him even sneeze once, let alone coughing and wheezing like there's no tomorrow.

"Peter, hey buddy, are you ok?" Tony asked in a soft, soothing voice. Everyone knew tony was like a dad to peter, and right now he had a right to be worried.

But his coughing and wheezing didn't seem to die down.

"Peter, breath, breath." Steve rubbed his back and looked at him with worry in his eyes.

Everyone else was just staring with protectiveness and worry in their eyes also. But they couldn't do anything but stare.

"I-I'm fine. I promise." Peter said after his coughing fit was over.

Bruce sent Tony a glace that told him 'Something's off'. But he would take him to Bruce's lab after the movie was over.

This repeated 3 times. Every time worse than the last.

"Peter something's wrong we are taking to to Med Bay after this." Clint said. He had children of his own so he knew what it looked like when a child was sick.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"N-no I'm fi-" Peter then gasped, as the pressure in his chest was increasing fast. His breathing became fast and short. He could barely get any air in his lungs.

"Peter, Peter! Look at me kiddo. You need to breath ok?" Tony cupped his cheeks, forcefully turning his head towards him. But peter didn't reply, his breathing only quickened and worsened.

"Bruce… somethings wrong…." Steve said semi loudly as he stood up and kneeled in front of peter.

"I-I-I C-Can-t Bre-Breathe…" Peter chokes out.

"I'll tell the team at Med Bay. You all had training, try and get his breathing back to normal." Bruce stated as he ran off.

Suddenly Peters breathing becoming lightning fast, as if nothing was getting in at all.

"Guys, this isn't like anything we've trained for." Natasha stated with a serious expression.

"I-I'm ganna die!" Peter choked out. He was panicking. His eyes were wide and full of fear.

"No, no you're not going to die peter, calm down." Scott attempted to soothe.

"It's alright buddy, just try and breathe." Clint chimes in.

"We don't have anything to help him with!" Sam cried out.

"Well we have to do something!" Tony panicked

"We can't! What if we make it worse?" Bucky shot back.

"Wait, then why can't he breathe?"Scott asked.

"A-asthma…." Was Peters last word before his breathing stopped completely. He began trying to pull away from them, kicking, and everything to try and get away from everyone. But it didn't work.

"Peter buddy stop!"

"You need to stay still ok?"

"Come on kid, it'll be ok."

"Asthma!? Does he have an inhaler somewhere!?" Clint panicked.

"Baby of spiders never had anything like that." Thor answered quickly.

"Oh god, Tony he's not breathing!"

"Underoos! Come on buddy! It'll be ok it'll be ok.." Tony set peter in his lap.

"FRIDAY, tell Bruce he's not breathing! We need him in Med Bay now!" Tony yelled, stroking Peters hair back and holding him still as he kept making useless attempts at breathing. His lips were beginning to turn a shade of blue, his face pale.

"Will baby of spiders be ok?" Thor asked worriedly.

"I don't know…" Tony whispered.

Peter's eyes then rolled back as he went limp in Tony's his arms.

"Peter? Nononono, Peter! Come on buddy open your eyes!" Tony began running to the medical wing cradling Peter, avengers in tow.

Arriving at medical, Tony slammed the doors open.

"BRUCE! He passed out!"

"Did you get his breathing to be better?" Bruce asked hurriedly.

"No, that's why he fainted. He needs oxygen. Fast." Natasha replied taking Peter from Tony. "He said he has asthma, that for some reason none of us knew about." She glared daggers at Tony.

"I didn't even know he had asthma! He never told me!"

"Bruce take him, now." Natasha laid Peter on a stretcher as doctors ran and brought Him through another pair of white doors.

Tony just stared at the doors they took Peter through. His kid, _His kid_ , had stopped breathing on his watch.

"Damn it! Fuck!" He yelled as he turned to go to his lab.

"Tony-" Sam started.

"What!? What the fuck do you want?! My kid is dying! And it's all my fa-"

"Stop right there. This is NOT your fault Tony. Nobody could of known this would happen. Nobody could've." Sam took another step towards Tony.

"Tony you gatta stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. Not everything if your fault." Clint added.

"You know what? Fine. Say whatever you want but you know we could of prevented this. We should've taken him down the first time he had a coughing fit. Have any of you even heard him cough like that before?"

The room remained silent.

"Exactly! And oh my god are we that blind? We are practically his only family left and know so much about him. For crying out loud! We know what his favorite marshmallow brand is, but we couldn't figure out that he had asthma!? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds!?"

"Tony, calm down! Th-"

"I'm _NOT_ going to calm down until I know my kid is ok!"

Tony then stormed off.

OoOoOo(dang Tony maaaad)

(Peter's POV)

It was weird. I could hear voices and feel some things, but I couldn't see or move.

Strange.

I've had an Asthma attack before, sure, but never this bad. And in front of the Fucking Avengers. Dang. Embarrassed myself in front of my childhood hero's.

Peter Luck _*cough*_ (trade mark) strikes again!

Anyways, a second ago I was in Tony's lap and now I'm in some strange dark place. I honestly have no clue what happened but clearly it can't be good.

I felt someone pick me up and my limbs limp. I wanted to move but it wouldn't work. But thank god, soon I felt nothing and fell into a sleep like feeling before I became more confused.

OoOoOo

(3rd person POV)

"Asthma Attack. It was severe. Worst one I've seen actually. Not like I've seen many but you get the point…" Bruce trailed off. "He should wake up soon, though I'm not sure how long that'll take. I mean look at the bright side, guys. He's stable." Bruce concluded as he sat down by the Avengers, minus Tony who was locked in his lab.

"Yeah. I guess that's good news." Cap said in a low, emotionless voice.

"Was that, sarcasm?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Was that a lie?" Thor questioned.

"No."

"Was that another lie to cover up you previous lie?" Clint slightly smiled.

"I don't know what you guys are trying to do here but whatever it is, cut it out."

"IS CAP CRABBY!? Does he need a pacifier!?" Scott joked.

Everyone laughed at that, well, besides Steve. But it did lighten the dull mood in the room.

"See, he'll be ok. But, we need to talk about medication. Albuterol and/or levalbuterol. Must haves. An inhaler is always needed in arms reach at all times. No exceptions. Not even Spider-Man. Especially not Spider-Man. That's when he'll need it near him most. We are also going to use a nebulizer with him for about 2 weeks then only on occasion. Though I don't understand why he even had an attack because of his super healing, we still need to be aware. Also, if he has gym, yeah um, he's not going to be doing anything for a while. I'll write a note." Bruce concluded.

"Poor Ned." Tony said bluntly as he walked in.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Peters best friend. They're gym partners and now he'll be alone."

"That's what you're worried about?" Steve asked Tony.

"No you dipshit. It's just something that popped into my head." Tony glared at Steve. "I'm ganna make food now because why not."

" **NO**." Everyone yelled.

"Someone get a Fire extinguisher."

"Already on it."

OoOoOo (One day later)

Peter hadn't woken up yet. It was starting to worry Bruce, he was only supposed to be asleep for a few hours.

"Hey Pete. I need you to open your eyes for me bud." Tony whispered as he put a had through Peters hair and holding his hand.

"Come on kid, please." He tried again. And suddenly something happened.

"That's right buddy. Keep opening your eyes."

Peters bright chocolate eyes began to open, stopping half way.

"Hey buddy." Tony smiled.

"D-D-Dad?" Peter asked slowly.

Tony hesitated before responding. "Hey Petey. How ya feelin?"

"Like I got hit by a bus. And then after I was shot in the head and stomped on by an elephant." Peter rasped out.

"Uhhh that's a very, *cough* very interesting way of saying like shi- crap. I meant crap." Tony chuckled.

"Wait where's my 'Fuck You' bear?"

"Language. Also, your what now?"

"And my teddy bear onesie?"

"Um…"

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU GUYS FINISH PIXELS WITHOUT ME!?" Peter shot up in the bed, looking like he was about to cry.

"Whoa whoa, chill. Lay down, you'll hurt yourself." Reluctantly, Peter obeyed.

"Peter, I'm so glad you're alright buddy. When you stopped breathing I-I," Tony swallowed, his eyes began burning with tears. "I didn't know what to think. Underoos, you mean the world to me. And when you went limp, it broke me heart. So, **_DON'T EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN_**!"

"Wow talk about mood swings. And I thought I was the teenager here." Peter laughed slightly. "I'm sorry Dad…" clearly, Peter was still high in the clouds.

"It's not your fault buddy." Tony smiled.

"But for real, Dad where's my onesie and my bear. And did you finish the movie without me?"Peter looked up at him with his dazzling chocolate brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart.

"We had to cut the onesie, I'm sorry buddy. But your bear is on the counter. And no, we didn't finish the movie. We were all worried about you." Once again, Tony chuckled.

"Oh." Peter looked down, sadness in his voice.

"It's ok buddy, we can get you a new one and we can watch the movie now if you want."

"Can we bring the Avengers too?"

"Yes, kid. Yeah we can."

Moments later all the rest of the Avengers flooded into the room with gifts and cards for peter. The smile on Peters face brightened all their days tremendously.

After finishing pixels, they watch a few more movies. It was the best thing Peter could ever ask for.

"Hey you do realize no being Spider-Man for a while right?"

"Or gym class."

"Or training."

"Or too much movement at all."

"No going outside too."

"And-"

"WHAT!?" Peter yelled. "MY ASTHMA ATTACK WASN'T EVEN _THAT BAD_!"

"You literally thought you were going to die, you stopped breathing, and nearly actually died while Bruce was trying to treat you."

"I don't see your point."

"Our point is, we would like it if you were alive and not dying."

"Wow."

"Time for bed Petey!"

"What? No!"

"Night Baby of spiders!"

"Bye Bye spidering!"

"Night Underoos!"

"Bye kid."

"Sleep tight child!"

And with that they all left the room.

Yup, Peter loved his family.

OoOoOo

* * *

 **THANK U FOR READING! LOVE YOU!**


	2. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**

A/N: We gatta clear something up. Since most people don't read my bio, I'll put stuff here.

HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO MY STORY! Ok I'm always open to new ideas and stuff but there are some things I'm not comfortable with.

-Romance (I will not write if you request. I'm sorry but it just makes me feel weird.)

-OC's as main characters.

-Slash

-Please, no Gwen Stacy

-Deadpool

Other than anything that falls into those topics, I'm happy to do it!

Please send any and all one shot ideas you might have, they are greatly appreciated.

I will also come up with my own prompts too!

Please review! Love you!

-kisses


	3. Chapter 3: Trans Peter

Comment: Prompt idea thing: Trans Peter? -SswolfsS

Um, Ive never really written anything like this before… and it was a little outside my comfort zone to write, but I can try.

I'm not against anyone who is trans I just don't really like/feel comfortable writing it.

Prompt: Trans Peter

.

.

.

OoOoOo

It's been quite a while since I had been on testosterone. Ever since 8th grade I began to take it. I always felt like I was born into the wrong body and I hated it.

For the longest time I felt like an outcast, I mean, I still am, but I felt so alone. I had no friends, barley any family, and not really any talents.

I was a lanky kid and a sad excuse for a girl anyways. I was the kid who always sat alone at lunch, never had a partner for a group project, always picked last in gym.

My name was Petra Parker.

The kids from middle school realized that I began to change. They always laughed at me, embarrassed me, they even sometimes physically hurt me. But the emotional wounds were the worst. Even the teachers thought I was disgusting or treated me like an animal. They always looked down on me. I was the same kid, just in a different body. I could never understand why everyone hated me so much, so I found ways to make myself feel better. I had a best friend named Ned I met about ½ a year ago, ever since he began to see a difference in my appearance, he left me for a more popular, cooler group of kids. I couldn't even keep one friend by my side.

My name was Petra Parker.

Every day the taunts got worse. Ben and Aunt May would always come home to see me crying. I'd always tell them it's nothing, but they didn't believe me and started working more so they could take us more places together to make me feel better. Little did they know it only made me feel worse. May was always exhausted after working 12 hour shifts every single day, and Ben was always sore.

And it was all my fault. I was holding them back.

So, I cut.

I cut until I felt better.

Every day.

My name was Petra Parker.

The Oscorp trip happened, and a spider went free from its cage. I realized that a little bit too late though. It bit me on the back of my neck and I instantly blacked out. When I came to, I realized I was at a hospital, Ben and May at my sides. Turns out after I passed out, the teacher had to call an ambulance since they couldn't wake me up. At the hospital they found my cuts too, fun. Aunt May and Uncle Ben blamed themselves for my cutting. They kept saying they should of seen the signs, but it was my fault I hid it from them. It's always my fault. They decided to get me a therapist, which costed them even more money so they had to work even more.

What have I done? I physically and mentally exhausted my family.

My name was Petra Parker.

Ben was shot because I was too slow. I was Spiderman for crying out loud! I could have done something, but I didn't. He died in my arms. It was all my fault.

My fault.

He was like a dad to me. Everyone I love ends up dying and it tears me apart more and more each time. Uncle Ben was the wisest, sweetest, most loyal person I've ever met. And I just let him die.

So I cut.

More and more, I cut so much I almost passed out.

At the funeral I sobbed so hard I began gagging. I couldn't take it, knowing that I let him die.

All.

My.

Fault.

My name was Petra Parker.

Tony Stark was in my apartment today. He told my aunt I had applied for an internship at Stark Industries. I didn't. I didn't question it though. Turns out, he knew I was Spiderman and asked me to go to the tower with him. He wanted to apparently show me something's about being a hero. From that moment on, I knew life would get better. I got noticed by someone! Someone finally saw me as someone who helps, not a burden, nor a mistake. I hope it stays like this.

My name was Petra Parker.

It's been 6 months since Tony had come to meet me. He had introduced me to all the avengers and everyone. They all had seemed to accept me. It was the absolute highlight of my life to know I had a loving family who stood by my side through Thick and Thin. I loved them all to bits.

Until I over heard a chat.

They were arguing over me, saying how I shouldn't be a superhero. How I was too young, to weak, not smart enough to fight against bad guys.

How many people I had hurt.

I told them I had to go and left for weeks. My bad habits started up again and I felt like I had hit rock bottom. May couldn't keep paying for a therapist anymore without Ben around and she was always in a sour mood once she came back from work. She was tired. She was angry. She was upset. And it's all my fault.

My name was Petra Parker.

I sat on the rooftop looking down ready to jump. Nobody would miss me. I'm disgusting. I changed my appearance and everyone thinks I'm a monster. I don't know why everyone hates me so much but now, I think I know why.

And now I hate myself too.

I walked even closer to the edge, tears streaming down my face until I heard,

"Peter…"

I snapped my head around to see the Avengers standing behind me.

All of them had tears in their eyes and worried/ terrified looks on their faces.

"Peter step away from the edge…" Natasha coaxed.

"No…"

"Pete… you don't know what you're doing. You'll regret this." Steve spoke up with a shaky voice.

"Well what other choice do I have!?" I yelled through sobs.

"Pete, kid. This is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Please Peter, you mean the world to me. Don't do this." Tony has tears streaming down his face as he slowly moved closer to me.

I stepped even closer.

"Leave me alone." I cried. "I'm a waste of space!"

"No, you're not Peter! Please step away from the edge baby spider!" Thor's voice sounded hoarse.

"You don't understand! I'm a freak! I'm fucking trans! I kill everyone I love! Everyone at school hates me, and I have no friends! Every time I try to make friends they always leave me. And you wanna know why? Because I'm a fucking waste of fucking space. Penis Parker, the trans orphaned loser! I can't take it anymore!" I was broken. I just wanted to die that second. So I turned around fully facing them and said my last words.

"I'm sorry."

And I jumped.

My name was Petra Parker.

I woke up to beeping in a room. It was loud and repetitive.

I opened my eyes to see to Avengers, my former family surrounding me. They all looked sorrowful, which I figured out why fairly quickly.

Penis Parker, couldn't even kill myself right. They told me things to cheer me up, and apologized for talking behind my back. They were apparently worried I would get hurt in a fight and didn't want to see me in pain.

"I'm still a disgusting trans freak. You guys don't have to act like you care. It's fine, really." I told them.

"Peter, I don't care if you weren't born a boy. We love you, and that's all that matters. Trans or not, you're not a freak. You matter." Tony replied, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

I didn't know what to think so I smiled and closed my eyes. Do they really care for me?

My name was Petra Parker.

I was swinging around the city with the Avengers by my side. We were all laughing and flying around. (The ones who can't fly were carried) It was the most fun I've had in a very long time. I longed for the feeling of acceptance for a long while, and I finally feel like I belong.

My name is Peter Parker, and I am Spider-Man.


	4. Chapter 4: Crushed

HI GUYS! I just wanna thank you for reading my stories! It really means a lot to me! 3 Also please keep the suggestions coming!

Comment: How about having a building fall over Peter, but instead of getting stuck he just almost casually throws the junk away from him afterwards, coming out with barely a scratch. As a bonus, have the other Avengers witnessing it. -RhymingRobin

That's a great idea! Lol it's funny too. Okie LETS GET INTO IT MY PONIES.

Peter is 14 in this.

Prompt: Peter is crushed by a building and the Avengers witness it

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Alright, Spidey! We're all busy right now! I need you to evacuate everyone from that building!" Cap yelled through the coms.

"On it!" Peter replied, quickly swinging towards the building.

Once he got in, he began checking everyone on the lowest floor first.

"Karen, search for heat signatures!" Peter said as he ran throughout the halls.

"2 figures located in the room to your left."

"Thanks Karen!"

"Alright I need a little bit of backup over here!" Clint yelled as the aliens kept coming and coming. He shot arrow after arrow and they just kept coming.

"Hold on Katnis, I got 2 more of these bastards to get through then I'll head over." Natasha replied as she through punches and kicks at the invaders. They were hard to knock out, let alone kill, so it would take her a bit.

"You know, after this I would like to try some shawarma from that restaurant down the street." Tony said as he fired blasts.

"Um what is shawarma?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, that's why I wanna try it!" Tony replied cheerfully.

"What if one of us has an allergy to it?" Scott asked, changing sizes to trick the Aliens.

"You're such a dad, Scott. And if they are remember, literally all of us already carry around 2 epi-pens at all times anyways, so I don't see the problem here." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I am a dad, if you haven't noticed. You are too, forget about your spiderson?" Scott smirked as other throughout the coms laughed.

"I'm still on here you know…" Peter replied timidly.

"Hey kid, you getting them out ok?" Tony asked.

"Uh, Yeah! But Karen said the building is a bit unstable so I should hurry up." Peter exclaimed. "Plus, there's kids in here and they're freaking out and it's taking a bit to get the to cooperate."

"Sounds like you…" Sam cut in.

"HE-"

"You better hurry up, little one. I really don't feel like looking for a squashed spider today." Thor boomed.

"Alright, Damn. No thank you for saving these people? I see how it is." Peter huffed.

"Language!" Was heard from everyone.

"lAnGUagE." Peter mocked.

"Whoaaaa."

"Stop with the attitude."

"You're grounded."

"Where'd that come from kid?"

"You kiss your aunt with that mouth?"

Peter rolled his eyes and groaned. "It was a joke!"

He then continued to lower the kids out of the window.

"2 more floors to go…" he said quietly to himself.

All of the Avengers were fighting, slightly harder than before knowing the building was going to collapse. But they knew it would be for a while, hopefully. Spidey was running his fastest through the building trying to get everyone out unharmed before the building collapsed. It was taking longer than first suspected.

15 minutes later, the chat resumed in the coms.

"Guys I think all of the aliens we see are what's left." Sam says as he's flying above the city.

"Alright." Clint replied. "You here yet Nat?" Clint asked breathlessly.

Just then Nat popped out of nowhere.

"You know it." She replied smirking as Clint jumped.

"Hey kid, the building is looking a bit wobbly… you almost done?"

Steve asked seeing how the building was starting to slightly crumble.

"Yeah this is the last-" suddenly a loud rumble was heard in the coms.

"Peter…?" Tony asked.

"Shit…" Peter said under his breath.

"Spidey, status report!"

"Gu…e…ave…to…et…out…ow!" Peter panicked.

"Huh?" Wanda asked with a confused look on her face.

"Co..Ha….Fl!" And then Peter was completely disconnected.

"Pete…?"

"Little spider?"

"Kid…?"

"Pete, status report!" Steve demanded. His face increasingly growing with worry.

The coms went silent for a few second until Steve tried again.

"Spiderman, status report!"

Again, silence.

"Alright guys time to speed this up!"

"Shit!" Tony yelled. No one was in a joking mood anymore to correct him.

All of them began fighting even harder. There baby was in trouble.

Everyone swore they would keep him safe, and they were going to keep that promise.

"C'mon guys, he's running outta time!"

"I know I know!"

"I'm trying!"

10 minutes later they had defeated all of the aliens and immediately started charging towards the building…

Right as it was falling down…

"No!" Tony yelled. "Nonononono!" He flew faster than he ever had before. "C'mon kid where are you!"

"Бэби паук…" Natasha muttered under her breathe.

"Baby of spiders… no…"

"Pete…"

All of the Avengers yelled out to Peter as they ran towards the building.

Once they got closer they realized,

Nobody could survive that. Not even Spider-Man…

"Nobody could survive being crushed by that…" Scott's voice cracked at the end. Silent tears trickled down his face.

Tony collapsed to his knees sobbing while the rest of they Avengers silently cried as they were staring at the rubble.

They had failed to protect a child, their child. Their baby they swore to protect from anything and everything. They let him die alone, trapped under a building.

Suddenly, a portion of the rubble began to move. All heads shit up towards the sudden movement I time to see Peter pushing up the ruble and swinging out.

Peter then continued to casually brush off his clothing with his hands.

"Whew, it smelt awful in there." Peter fanned his nose.

He then walked over to Tony, who's mouth was hanging open and tears tracks were still on his face.

"Close your mouth, nobody wants to see what's in there."

He then proceeds to cough a few times and stretch.

"So…" He continues. "Shawarma, sounds good right about now. It's down the street. Imma go there. I'll get us a table."

He then walks away like nothing happened.

The Avengers just look at him with the most terrified, confused looks known to man.

"What the fu-"

Thanks for reading! Keep sending prompts!

Word count: 1072


	5. Chapter 5: Peter's Epileptic

HEEEEY WATS GOING ON EVERYONE! Ik my uploading schedule sucks but I prefer quality over quantity. I Refuse to post a completely crappy story, so that's one reason it takes so long.

ANYWAYS MY PRECIOUS PIECES OF CAKE, HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER.

Prompt: Peter has epilepsy. .

My friends brother has epilepsy and he's so cute and adorable and I couldn't help but do some research on it. I find it fascinating to research some medical conditions. But this probably won't even be that accurate. But please know, I did try my best with some research. I've looked at peoples personal stories on how it feels to have a seizure from what had caused it. And I've watched countless videos on in throughout the years. (2 years) But I hope you enjoy! 3 :D

A/N: PETER IS TONY'S BIOLOGICAL SON. Also He's 12 in this.

ANYWAYS, LETS GET IN WITH THE STORYYYYY!

.

.

.

OoOoOo

-Flashback-

"Daddy!" The 5 year old cheered as he ran into his fathers arms.

"Hey munchkin!" Tony smiled as Peter giggled. "What's up?"

Peter then frowned. He had been so happy to see his dad he had forgotten what he had come for. But then it came right to him. "My tummy feels a little weird." He said in a soft high pitch voice.

Tony's expression turned to one of worry, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Do you want to see Uncle Bruce?" Peter never came to him when he felt sick, so this was very odd.

"No, daddy. It just feels weird."

"I promise, it'll feel better soon Pete." Tony smiled.

Peter's smile began to return. "Daddy, can we go pway wif aunties and uncles and Mommy?" He eagerly started bouncing in Tony's hold.

"Whoa, whoa buddy!" Tony smiled at his child. "We can go play with them. But stop bouncing before I drop you. We don't want you to get hurt kiddo."

"Yay!" Peter cheered and placed his head on Tony's arc reactor.

The love Tony had for his kid could not be described in words.

Tony went to the elevator telling Friday to take him to the living room with the rest of the Avengers and his wife, Pepper. When they arrived, everyone was just casually lounging around minding there own business.

"Mommy!" Peter cheered, holding his arms out from Tony's hold towards Pepper.

"Hi baby boy!" Pepper took her son and squeezed him in a tight embrace. Peter snuggled into her chest.

"Hi mommy!" He cheered. "Daddy said I could come and pway wif you all!"

"Well of course we can play with you!" Pepper smiled at her son with love. She then set Peter on the ground.

He ran over to all his aunts and uncles giving them each hugs. They loved the boy to death.

"Hi Uncle Steeb, Hi uncle Whodey, Hi auntie Nat, Hi Uncle Tor, Hi uncle challa, Hi auntie Shuri, Hi auntie Wanda, Hi uncle Scott, Hi uncle Cwint, Hi uncle Bucky, Hi uncle Loki, Hi Uncle Sam, Hi uncle Beuce!" He said as he hugged each one of them.

Natasha then walked forward and picked him up. Peter's eyes lit up.

"Hey pебенок паук, what do you want to play?" Even Natasha's heart warmed around Peter, and she showed him the most love out of all his aunts and uncles daily. She always had a love for kids but Peter was the only one she truly loved with all of her heart.

"Wets play sawades (charades)!" Peter's smile brightened at the thought of everyone playing with him. He loved when his family all played together.

They all were set down in a circle and started playing. After about 30 minutes, Peter's arm began to feel funny.

"U-Uncle Bucky…" He was sitting next to Bucky so he decided to whisper to him. "My arm feels funny…"

Buck took the arm into his hold and examined it.

"I'm sure it's alright buddy," Bucky kisses his arm making him smile. "It might just be asleep."

"Okay." Peter then rested his head on Buckys arm and slowly drifted to sleep.

"He's asleep guys, lets lay him on the couch and watch a movie or something. Also Steve cook lunch I'm hungry." Bucky said as he carried Peter to the couch.

"Alright, the rest of us, let's watch a movie." Tony said.

OoOoOo

Peter woke up to someone rocking him. It was a strong hold, yet it was comforting. Peter couldn't help but lean into the touch. "That's it little one," Thor slightly smiled. "It is time for the lunch meal." Peter opened his eyes slowly and saw his uncles gentle eyes.

"Okay Uncle Tor…" Peter yawned and slowly slid off his lap and headed to the kitchen.

Peter was very small for his age and couldn't see the table from the chair, so he had a kitchen booster to help him.

Steve had made some chicken that was made with a bit of wine for the adults, and a PB&J with chez-itz for Peter.

Peter didn't feel very hungry though, so he nibbles on his sandwich and takes a few bites of his crackers.

"Daddy, I'm full." Peter whined.

Tony looked over to his plate and saw only ¼ of the sandwich gone, and almost none of the crackers. He then shot a nervous glance to Pepper who got up and put a hand on Peter's forehead.

"You feeling ok honey? You haven't eaten all day." Pepper then picks him up and sets him on her hip.

"I-Mommy my tummy still feels weird…" Peter told her, whining slightly.

Bruce then asked, "Hey Petey, do you want me to give you a checkup?" Peter slowly looked up at Bruce with a frown.

"But it doesn't hurt, it feews weird. And my arm feews weird too." Peter's eyes began to glaze over with unshed tears until they slowly started to slide down his face.

"Hey, hey. It's ok munchkin, it'll go away soon I promise." Pepper wiped away some of his tears. "C'mon baby, lets go color."

Peter and Pepper then left the room.

"Strange, Tony bring him to Medical later if it won't go away." Bruce told him.

"Sure thing."

Everyone hated seeing Peter cry, and they hated more that they couldn't do anything about it. So, they decided to distract him from it.

Once they had all finished their meals they cleaned up and headed back to the living room to resume their movie.

OoOoOo

Peter began swiping at his skin, forcefully. This caused a lot of attention considering it was silent during the movie.

"Peter what are you doing?" Scott asked softly.

"D-dere spiders."

"There's what?" He began to get to worry.

Sam then looked over and instantly knew something was wrong the second he looked over.

"Spiders…" Peter continued swatting at his skin.

Shuri then walked over to him and sat near him.

"Hello little one, where are the spiders?" She asked kindly.

"They-T-The…" Peter kept stuttering and this got Shuri concerned.

"Guys, I think something is wrong." Shuri called out.

Everyone's full attention was on Peter.

Peter then stood up, only to fall down. His eyes rolled back into his head and he laid still.

In a second, everyone was on their feet.

"Peter!" Tony yelled and went over to his child, Pepper close behind. Bruce also got up and quickly walked over.

Right before Tony was about to lift Peter up, he began convulsing.

Hell broke loose.

Tony stared in shock while Pepper started screaming and crying saying,

"My baby! My baby!" Over and over again. The Avengers didn't know what to do accept give the boy some space, some alerting Med Bay of the situation. Shuri has also been right next to Peter as the convulsions started and was frozen. Tears escaped from her eyes as her little nephew lost control of his limbs. T'Challa had to pull her away from Peter so she wouldn't be in the way. After all, she was only 16 and had never seen a seizure before.

Bruce was quick to act when the seizure begun. He quickly put him into the recovery position placing a pillow under his head and told F.R.I.D.A.Y to time it. Tony was quickly snapped out of his trance and started whispering calming things to Peter.

"It's ok buddy, it'll be over soon. You're being so brave munchkin it's almost done."

Tony had never been so terrified in his life. To see his five year old son on the ground shaking was petrifying. He had promised Peter that he would feel better, and now he's seizing on the floor.

Pepper was still screaming and crying but being held by Wanda and Natasha, who were just as horrified.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Peter's seizure had calmed down. Now Peter opened his eyes but still wasn't reacting.

" , the seizure had lasted approximately 2 minutes and 34 seconds."

"Thank you Friday." Bruce then wiped some of the foamy substance out of Peter's mouth so he wouldn't choke and quickly picked him up and carried him to Med Bay.

Pepper ran into Tony's arms and sobbed.

"Tony, w-w-I don't understand." She cried. Tony just pulled her into and even tighter embrace.

"I don't either, but we have to be there for him ok honey?" Tony was trying his best to stay strong, but it was so hard after seeing his happy, innocent, loving child convulsing on the floor.

"He was fine Tony, I don't know what happened…" Peppers sobs had turned into sniffles at this point.

"It's ok, it's ok. Let's head over to Med Bay now. He needs us." Tony then have Pepper a light kiss on the forehead and walked with Pepper to join everyone in Med Bay.

OoOoOo

Everyone sat for 4 hours waiting for answers on why this had happened so suddenly.

Pepper had cried on Tony's shoulder while they were sitting there the whole time. Every second felt like an hour and every hour felt like days.

Everyone was restless,

Until Bruce walked in with a serious look.

"Ok well, we got some good news and some bad news." Bruce looked down. "Which one first?" He asked.

Nobody said anything. Tony and Pepper clearly couldn't even say a words without breaking down so Clint spoke up.

"Good. I think we could all use that right now."

"Alright. Good news is that he didn't have another seizure and he won't for a while. Also the tests were successful."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, forgetting about the bad news until,

"Bad news is that…." Bruce took a breath. "Peter has epilepsy."

-end flashback-

Ever since, Peter's been put on medication to take daily. He hasn't had any major seizures since that time and his family and friends just look out for him a little more than they had before to make sure he's happy and healthy.

They each did some research on epilepsy and knew what to do if he had one, what types there were, what kind of medicine he should take etc.

(Because they are over protective parents who want there smol bean baby to be happy. Like lol they are obsessive)

Peter was now 12 years old and lived with the same avengers family. He loved them all so much and they never stopped scolding him about taking his medicine. He doesn't know why it's so important because he hasn't really had any big seizures. All he had were a few Absence Seizures here and there but like his family always said, "A seizure is a seizure, no matter how big or small. You have to take this seriously Peter."

Peter wanted to, but he couldn't take something serious if he doesn't even know what it is. All he knows is blah blah blah genetics blah blah un-identified genes. And he never understood why he had to get it. None of the other kids he knew had to deal with it and sometimes he wondered what it would be like not to take his medicine like all the other kids.

So that's exactly what he did. And you guessed it, his Parker Luck ™ strikes again.

OoOoOo

"Peter! Get up! It's the weekend!" Clint shouted.

"Shut the flipadoodledo up…" Peter groaned. Clint faked offense.

"Well, I've never been so hurt in my life." Clint chuckled and began tickling Peter. He because shrieking with laughter.

"Hahahaha, Clint StOP!" He laughed. "Clint no!"

"Clint yEs!" He then picked up Peter over his shoulder making him scream and laugh even more.

As Clint approached the kitchen with Peter on his shoulders, he could see everyone giving him glares of disapproval to hide there laughs.

"What?" Clint asked.

"It's literally 5:00 A.M and you decide to wake up the whole house by tickling Peter making him shriek?" Steve rubbed a hand down his face. Clint's smile just widened and he tickled Peter even more making him squeal again.

Nobody could help but smile at their giggling kid. He was their sun, and they revolves around their sun. They needed him to stay bright for them, and he never failed to do so.

"Alright Clint, that's enough." Tony walked in smiling at the scene.

"I'll get you back squirt." Clint growled pinching Peter's cheeks. Peter just giggled in response.

"Steve make us breakfast." Natasha stated adjusting her shirt.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who can cook for one, and you're the only one who can cook without burning the place down." Natasha replied hastily in a monotone voice as she sat next to Peter pulling his head into her lap, putting her fingers through his hair. "How you doing squirt?" She asked softly.

"Good." He smiled back.

Wanda and Shuri then came in also sitting next to Peter. Shuri, now 23 and Wanda 25 loves having someone younger than them they could look out for.

All of the other avengers in the room began talking amongst themselves.

"Hey bud, so how'd the doctors appointment go yesterday?" Shuri asked kindly.

"If was ok. They asked the usual things like my sleep patterns, concentration, and my overall tiredness throughout the day." Peter then took a breath. "Aunt Wanda, Aunt Shuri?" He said quietly.

"Yes?" They both replied.

"How come I can't be like the other kids?" Peter frowned and snuggled in closer to Natasha as she continued to run her fingers in his hair. Natasha heard this and swore her heart broke a little.

"Oh, Peter…"

"You don't have to be like the other kids. You are you and you are perfect. Don't let anyone tell you you're not." Wanda stated sternly yet kind enough to let Peter know that she wasn't mad.

"B-but the other kids don't need to take medicine all the time, or get checkups every week, (Bruce being a worried dad. Lol) and they get to do a lot of other things I can't." Peter's voice cracked and his eyes began to spill over with tears. He's always been bullied at school for his epilepsy. People would always pretend to have a seizure or jokingly blink their camera lights in his face to see how he'd react. Needless to say, he didn't have many friends (Accept Ned and MJ) and sometimes the tournaments got to him.

He just wanted to fit in.

"Hey, hey маленький паук, (little spider) don't cry. It's ok. You don't have to do all those things. We love you so much, and just because you're different doesn't mean you're less important. Sure, they don't have to take medicine, but that doesn't make them any more special than you." Natasha kisses his forehead while Shuri wipes away his tears.

"C'mon", Shuri stood up. "Let's get you washed up." She said walking Peter to the bathroom.

"Дети жестоки. (Kids are cruel.)" Wanda said, shaking her head sadly.

"К сожалению, это реальность, с которой мы должны жить. (Sadly, that's the reality we have to live with.)" Natasha replied just above a whisper.

"Breakfast is ready!" Steve said from the kitchen. "Get your ugly butts over here because I'm not making more. First come, first serve!"

Once everyone made their way over they paused.

"Did you seriously just heat up a bunch of Jimmy Deans Croissant sandwiches?" Bucky asked. Scott just stifled a laugh while Bruce openly chuckled.

"Yes. I'm not in the mood to actually cook so there's 250. Don't say it's too much because we all know we eat like animals." Steve then walked over to his seat and sat, along with everyone else.

"Hey, where's Shuri, Pepper, and Peter?" T'Challa asked.

"Shuri went to help Peter get dressed." Natasha responded. T'Challa modded. "And Pepper is still sleeping. After all, she does run the company, she's exhausted." Natasha smirked. Tony decided to ignore the comment while Rhodey laughed.

"Ok, but why is Shuri helping Peter get dressed?" Clint asked.

This time Wanda spoke. More like acted. She used her powers to show the group what had went down only a few minutes ago.

"Kids are cruel." Rhodey replied.

"Agreed." Added Sam.

"Right? That's what I said!" Wanda commented.

"Poor kid didn't choose to have it, it's his genes, nobody can help that." Bruce stated sadly.

"Speaking of which, it's time for his medicine." Bucky stated, putting a sandwich on his plate.

"Alright, someone put it by his plate."

Sam went to the counter and pulled out 3 different pills from the cupboards. He also got a glass of water and put it on Peter's plate.

"Thanks Auntie Shuri." Peter smiled weakly.

"No problem Peter. After this we all have a surprise for you! Well I mean, after you eat breakfast and eat of course." She smiled. "Let's go Peter."

Together they walked towards the kitchen. They were greeted by everyone else sitting at the table.

"Hey everyone…" Peter greeted with his usual happy face.

"Hey kiddo." Clint ruffled his curls as Peter sat next to him.

Peter saw the medicine on his plate along with the cup of water.

Did he really need it, or was his family just being overprotective as always?

He really hated it so he took a napkin and put it by his plate as he grabbed a sandwich. He felt eyes staring at him so he put the pills in his mouth pretending to swallow. Everyone finally seemed pleased and went back to their meals. Next, Peter pretended to wipe his mouth and spit them out in his napkin. (I used to do this all the time when I didn't want my veggies when I was younger.)

"Not today." Peter thought. He smiled, finally he could be like the other kids.

Apparently Peter's been sitting and staring for a lot longer than he thought because suddenly he heard someone yelling at him.

"Peter! Earth to Peter! Kid!"

Peter was snapped out of his trance fast. "Yeah…?"

"Are you ok? Or was it-" Clint was interrupted.

"I'm fine." Peter quickly replied.

"You ganna eat, or…?" Tony asked.

"Uh, yeah. Y-yeah sure. Sorry." Peter then shoved a sandwich down his throat, choking in the process.

"Dang Peter, slow down!" Clint patted his back as he coughed.

"Anyways, wanna know the surprise?" Shuri asked Peter.

Instantly, Peter looked up and smiled. "YES!"

"We are goi-" Shuri was interrupted.

"We are going to the water park!" Tony cheered.

"Fuck you Iron Bitch." Shuri hissed which earned a lot of "Hey's!" And "There's a kid present's!"

Shuri just rolled her eyes and got smack in the head by her brother.

Peter's eyes lit up. "Really?" He jumped up.

"Um, yeah. I mean we did just say-" Sam was cut off.

"Yes, kiddo." Natasha smiled.

"Fuck yes!" Peter yelled.

"Language!" Captain gave Peter a stern glare.

Peter then ran up to all of his family and gave them hugs and kisses and ran off to get on his bathing suit.

"I swear it's only morning and I've been on an emotional roller coaster." Scott face palmed.

"You can say that again." Thor boomed.

"Why have you been so quiet, Thor?" Rhodey asks.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, it's 7:00 A.M on a Saturday. What kind of being of any kind wakes up that early on the weekend?" Thor asked annoyed.

Everyone looked towards Clint who put his hands up in defense.

"Ugh, whatever. Just get ready. Also, Shuri, Natasha, and Wanda. Wear something that covers. We don't want an incident like last time where he was to shy to even look at you guys because he thought it would be, I quote, "disrespectful"."

"But last time we covered! We literally wore one pieces!" Wanda, clearly annoyed replies.

"Correction, wear something appropriate for 12 year old eyes. Meaning no trying to impress the boys at the water park by adjusting your suit every 2 seconds." Tony looked at Shuri.

"Hey! Nobody in Wakanda is my age! Can you blame me?"

"Oh my god, just wear something. I don't even care anymore. Just don't look like a slut!"

"I'm never dressed like a slut! That was ONE time! It's a pool! Everyone is already half naked if a big bin of piss!"

"LaNguaGE!"

OoOoOo

It was a long drive, about 3 hours to get there.

Once they got to the water park, Peter immediately jumped out of the car, Avengers closely following. Peter immediately wanted to ride the water slides first.

Of course Tony bought the fast passes to all the water slides. Peter's smile as they were riding the slides was all they had ever wanted.

Once they rode all the water slides, they decided to go to the indoor pool area which they had reserved for themselves.

Rhodey and Thor ran up behind Peter and threw him in. He shrieked before going underwater.

Everyone laughed before also jumping in.

"I hate you all!" Peter pouted.

"Sure you do. You literally hugged and kissed us all before we came here." Sam snarked.

"Yeah, I mean. You could never hate us." Bruce softly smiled.

"Yeah s-"

Peter then paused and looked up standing completely still, seemed as if he were staring of in space.

"Hey, hey!" Earth to Peter, you with me?" Tony waved.

"-supposedly." Peter finished as if he hadn't stopped.

"Um, supposedly what…?" Scott asked.

"I was answering Bruce…" Peter replied.

Everyone looked at him quizzically. It's as if he didn't know he spaced out in the first place.

But they all didn't pay attention to it since he's usually off in the clouds.

A few more minutes go by of play tackling when it happens again when they are playing catch.

"Here Peter!" T'Challa throws the ball towards him.

"Alright!" Peter cheers. Suddenly, Peter's world went blank again.

As the ball came towards Peter, his face fell and he stared at the ceiling standing still. Clearly seeing Peter wouldn't catch the ball, Steve intercepted it and caught it.

"Peter are you o-" Steve stopped talking as he saw Peter's trail of sight. He looked up and there wasn't anything out of the ordinary there.

"Peter…?"

"Kiddo?"

"Fuck." Tony stated. He walked over to Peter and tapped his shoulder. Still the kid kept staring. "Pete?" He tried again. Nothing. "Peter!"

Peter finally moved his eyes and looked at his dad.

"Where's the ball?"

Now everyone knew something was definitely wrong.

"We threw it at you already Pete." Natasha worriedly walks over in the water and puts a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Peter snapped. He loved his family, but they always asked him if he was ok. Sometimes he absolutely hated it. As soon as Peter realized what he did, he instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry Aunt Tasha." He hugged her.

"Peter. We aren't stupid. What's up kid." Bruce interrupted. "I have suspicions but I can't jump to conclusions."

Peter mentally face palmed himself. Peter knew he must've had some type of seizure that wasn't really noticeable. Of course he did. His stupid Luck always made the worst things happen at the wrong dang time. But of course Bruce must've suspected that to be the case. But he can't know why because he thinks Peter took his medicine.

"What is it Bruce?" Scott asked.

"Peter did you take your medicine?" Bruce bluntly asked.

"Uh-y-yeah." Peter stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering?" Wanda asked.

"I-I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are." Tony walked closer towards him with a slightly agitated face.

"Did you hit your head then?" Bruce asked, also inching closer to Peter.

"No."

"Flashing lights?" Steve suggested.

"No!"

"Peter Benjamin Stark! Did you or did you not take your medicine?" Shuri sternly asked.

"Yes!" Peter yelled. He was tired of his family treating him like this because of stupid medicine.

"Looked like an absence seizure to me." Bruce stated.

"Well it wasn't! Even if it was they aren't major anyways!"

"Peter I will have you know you cannot talk to me that way! And I am not stupid, I am a doctor, Peter! I do this for a living. It was a seizure! I know that this condition sucks, but you need to take care of yourself and take it seriously! If you don't, you could die Pete! This isn't something you can put to the side! So did you or did you not take it Peter! This would be acceptable if it was only once Peter but it happened twice! You need to stay on top of things or else it could be dangerous! One missed dosage and it's already too much!" Bruce lectured Peter.

Peter bowed his head in shame. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, no I didn't take it. I spit it out into the napkin and pretended to take it to make you guys happy."

No one spoke for a bit.

"Pete. We have to get home, now." Tony sternly said grabbing his arm.

"What? Why?" Peter protested.

"You need to take your medicine, it's dangerous to skip it Peter." Wanda stepped forward. She seemed to be upset with Peter.

"Nothing bad even happened!"

"But it can! I don't need to see you shaking on the floor Peter! Do you know how terrifying that was? Peter, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I cannot bare to see you like that again!" Tony then started to drag Peter out of the pool, and this time Peter didn't protest. He hated when his family was mad at him.

They all quickly went to the locker rooms to change. Never had they once forgotten to give Peter his medicine.

(A/N: ok ok. So I had a bad back injury a while back and I had to take medicine at the right times, and even forgetting to take it once ended up with me being in absolute agony. So think of it like that. Skipping one medication can really effect Peter.)

Bruce had always told them to stay on top of these things, so they were all in a rush. Peter had started to move slower, so his dad had to help him change. Immediately after changing they rushed out of the park.

"Hey, Pete. When we get home, you're grounded." Steve scolded.

Peter just stayed silent and stared at the seat.

"Is he ok?" Clint asked. He could never tell if it was a seizure or he was just spacing out.

"Probably, just hold on."

An hour later, things started to go to shit. Usually Peter's arm tingles or stomach feels weird when a seizure is about to start, and that's what happened.

"I-I Dad…I don't feel so good." Peter began to get a bit panicked because he knew what was coming.

"Tony stop the car. If he's buckled and this happens in a tight space it's not good." Bruce instructed.

"I can't, we are in the middle of the highway."

"Shit." Panic covered everyone's features. And that's when shit went down.

Peter's face contorted and his head was bowed while his arm suddenly jerked, almost hitting Rhodey who was sitting next to him.

"Fuck! Bruce! I think he's having a seizure!" Rhodey's voice was panicked. They were in a car on the highway with no help available for at least another hour.

Peter's legs and arms jerked this time, and he made a grunting sound. Everyone began to panic.

"This is a Myoclonic Seizure (Abnormal motor experience), muscle of limbs and the face is mostly effected." Bruce stated. "He's most likely fully aware of what's happening and one seizure usually lasts about 2 seconds, but it appears he's having more than one."

"What do we do?" Shuri panicked.

"We can't do anything, it'll be done soon." Soon enough Peter raises up his head, his eyebrows were furrowed.

Rhodey pulled Peter so his head was in his chest. "You'll be fine Peter. It'll be ok." He soothed.

Peter just whimpered in response. And went to sleep.

"You're doing so good Pete." Rhodey whispered in his ear.

Everyone in the car was still insanely panicked about how they were going to do. Should they drive home or head to a hospital? This could progressively get worse within the next 2 hours they have to get home.

Not only 30 minutes later did the jerking happen again. But it wasn't the same. It was more aggressive and somewhat constant.

"Tony we're going to the hospital." Natasha sternly stated.

"Alright, Alright." Tony was on the verge of a panic attack. Scott climbed over the seat and sat next to Peter trying so help Rhodey hold his somewhat still.

They were all having flashbacks from the day Peter was diagnosed. It was awful and none of them wanted to see one that bad again.

Bruce had also managed to get in front of Peter to help control the convulsions. Soon enough they stopped. "It was 0:30 seconds long. Tony the hospital is not too far but get there as soon as possible. These will progressively get worse."

Peter began to silently cry and Scott and Rhodey pulled him close to their chests. He knew what was happening but he was scared.

"Is Baby if Spiders going to be ok?" Thor asked from the back.

There was a pause before a reply. "Yes, Thor. He will be ok."Wanda replied quietly.

In about 25 minutes, they arrived at the hospital. They sprinted out the car, Steve carrying Peter.

"Hey! We need help!" Tony yelled. Everyone stared in shock and all the avengers ran into the hospital.

Doctors ran up with a gurney. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He has epilepsy and didn't take his medicine. Last time we think he took it was yesterday morning at 8 but we aren't positive." Tony explained quickly.

Immediately, the doctors began wheeling Peter back, while his family had to sit in the waiting room.

After about 6 hours, they were finally called and ushered to his room.

Peter lay awake in his hospital bed smiling when they walked in. Tony ran up and hugged him tightly in his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again young man. My old heart can't take it." Tony cried as he brushed Peter's hair back. Soon everyone was in the hug.

"So, who's telling Pepper?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

They loved their cinnamon roll. :3

OoOoOo

-1 week later-

"There is a new missing child report of a boy of the name Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Any news on his whereabouts please contact your local police station."

"GUYS WHAT THE FU-"

OoOoOo

*cough*

I hope you enjoyed! Keep the requests coming!


	6. Chapter 6: Peter's Birth

Hey guys! I've been wanting to do this prompt for a while. Tony and Pepper are married and Pepper is 7 months almost 8 months pregnant at the time. I hope you all like it.

Prompt: The Birth of Peter Parker

.

.

.

OoOoOo

Pepper and Tony were just setting up their babies nursery with all of the toys and decorations they had bought. It consisted of stuffed animals, teething toys, and a lot of pillows with very expensive furniture and a mother's nest in the corner. Pepper was setting up pillows in the corner while Tony was putting together a dresser.

Pepper had always had anxiety, but it only became worse when she had gotten pregnant about 7 months ago. No, it wasn't because she was pregnant, it was because she was worried about her babies health. What if the baby was born sick or hurt in some way. What if her baby didn't even survive his birth? These thoughts swarmed Peppers mind day in and day out. She ate healthily, never went around and dangerous chemicals, stayed away from smoke, and always made sure to stay clean just so her baby can be ok. But something's no one can control. Pepper had heard of some parents who had genetics weren't compatible and caused there child to have a variety of conditions. She would hate to see her child suffer like that.

"Tony," Pepper began. "What if something goes wrong?" Her hands went into her stomach as she stood up. Tony quickly walked over kneeling down in front of Pepper's stomach. He put his ear on it and smiled turning his head to kiss it.

"Well, you never know if something will go wrong. But if it does, he'll be ok." Tony then stood up to pull Pepper into his arms. "I promise, our baby will be ok, alright?" He smiled sincerely. "And you, little guy, will be the best kid the world has ever seen."

The couple then went to there room and laid down, Peppers head resting in Tony's lap. "It'll be alright, honey. I promise."

OoOoOo

-One Week Later-

Once again, Pepper was in the nursery sitting in the corner setting down some soft plushies. But this time, she had the company of Natasha. Natasha had never had nor wanted a child, but she was good at comforting Pepper. Plus she was the only other women who lived in the tower, sometimes it's nice just to have a girls day.

"How are you doing, Pepper?" Natasha asked.

"Alright, I guess. I just feel, off you know?" Pepper sighed. "I can't help but feel then something bad is going to happen."

Natasha crouched and sat down beside Pepper putting one hand on her stomach. She could feel the slight movements of the baby and smiled.

"This little guy will be ok. He's a Stark, tough, a fighter. As long as you give him love and comfort, everything will be ok, Pepper."

Natasha always acted tough around the guys, but when she was just around Pepper, anyone could she she was a very kind, motherly person. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She really had loved children, but this one would be her nephew. A child she could love and care for, a child she could protect and help raise.

"Alright. Thank you for spending today with me Natasha. I really needed it."

Natasha smiled sweetly. "It's not a problem. Sometimes us girls must stay together, especially since boys don't go through this sort of thing." Natasha winked and they both laughed. "I've always go your back Pepper, you know that, right?"

"Yea, I know." Pepper then leaned on her friends shoulder.

OoOoOo

-1 week later-

Pepper was at him alone since Tony had gone with the team to relax at a sports bar he had reserved a while ago. Of course Pepper was hesitant to let him go, but she couldn't keep holding Tony back from doing things. For the next few hours Pepper was on her phone, getting some work done until she knew something was off.

Very, off.

And then it happened.

Her water broke on her fucking $100k (£77,251) bedsheets. But that's not what she was worried about. She was worried about the fact that it was way to early for this to happen. She just turned 8 months pregnant as of yesterday. She began to have contractions and that's when she started full in panicking.

"F-Fuck! F.R.I.D.A.Y! C-Call Tony, Now!" Pepper was close to hysterics.

As soon as Pepper called Tony picked up.

"Yo."

"Tony! My water just fucking broke!" Pepper was sobbing. All of her fears were beginning to resurface.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Tony sounded panicked.

"Yes! Tony it's too early! I-It's too early!" Pepper sobbed.

"Alright, all right I'm on my way. Everything will be ok Pepper." Tony tried to keep his voice calm.

Pepper them heard loud chatter in the background.

"Pepper we are coming, just breathe. Everything will be ok. In and out." Pepper couldn't stop crying though. She knew something was going to happen but she really wasn't ready. She cried for her baby that she had tried so hard to keep safe, and happy, and healthy. The pain was increasing. And she didn't even realized she had dropped her phone. She was too busy sobbing and panicking.

"What if he doesn't survive? What if he is sick? What if-" her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she was being carried.

In no time at all she was okay the hospital being wheeled into a room. Tony was with her the whole time holding her hand while there baby was being born. As soon as there baby was born, there were urgent voices, but no crying. Tony's eyes were wide and full of tears while Pepper screamed to hold her kid.

"My baby! M-my baby!" She screamed over and over as the doctors took away the silent child. Tears streamed down her face like waterfalls and Tony pulled her into a hug as tears left his eyes as well.

"Tony! Where's my baby! He wasn't crying!" Pepper sobbed. Tony could only pull her closer in response.

OoOoOo

Pepper had to stay in a hospital room for the next three days before she could see her child for the first had decided to stay with her the whole time, holding her as she cried out for her child. It turns out, the baby's lungs were very underdeveloped and he had stopped breathing on his own. They needed to keep him at the hospital to help him with staying warm and get to breathing without assistance.

"Tony, will they let us in?" Pepper asked eagerly as they walked down the hallway hand and hand to the room their baby will be staying in.

"I-I'm not sure. It'll be okay honey." He replied with a sad smile.

Once they arrived at the room a doctor was there to greet them. She told the couple that he was in a bed which was covered so he couldn't contract any illnesses. The only way of contact was through the whole in the sides you could slip a single finger into. Pepper just wanted to hold and love her baby, and Tony wanted the baby to be happy.

As they walked into the room though, is when they finally saw him. He was so small, only 4lbs (1.8kg). He was crying and slightly moving his arms like he was trying to grab hold of something. He has big brown innocent eyes with long, damp eyelashes from his tears. His hair was a medium brown and curly, though he didn't have a lot just yet. The two of them approached the bed and pulled up a chair. He had a breathing tube in and a breathing mask, which made a puff sound every time he took a breath.

The two parents took in the sight of their child and their hearts filled with love. Tony stuck a finger through one of the holes towards the crying baby so he could have some sort of comfort. To his amazement them baby stopped crying and grabbed onto his finger and began to coo. Pepper had silent tears rolling down her face of happiness that her baby was ok. The baby locked eyes with Pepper and giggles a little bit. The new parents hearts just melted.

"Oh, Peter…" Pepper whispered wanting to hold her child, but unable too. Tony hm'd.

"Peter? I love it honey." Tony placed a kiss on her forehead. "And for you munchkin. I love you. And once you get all better mommy and daddy will get to finally hold you, how does that sound baby?" Tears silently rolled down Tony's cheeks now. "I love you, Peter."

And just like that, baby Peter fell asleep.

OoOoOo

A month later Peter was finally able to go home with him family. After a month he was finally able to feel the warm heart beat of his mother, and the caring touch of his father. After a month he was able to feel loved. After a month he was able to giggle. After a month he was able to see his other family.

"We love you, Peter."

.

.

.

Well that's cheesy and weird. Watever. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Sunshine

SORRY FIR NAWT POSTING BUT I HAVE A REALLY LING ONE SHOT IM WRITING FIR THIS SERIES AND I PUT A LOT IF THOUGHT INTO IT SO IT'LL TAKE TIMEEEEE! LOVE YOU!

This is inspired by someone else but I can't find the story! ): sorry whoever it is.

Warning: Character death

.

.

.

OoOoOo

Peter was never meant to get hurt. He was never meant to be the one who was stabbed. He wasn't meant to be nearing unconsciousness.

It was supposed to be an easy mission.

Supposed to.

The man was very amateur and had brainwashed a bunch of kidnapped people ages 5-30 to fight. They weren't trained.

They weren't supposed to all go after him.

He wasn't supposed to be doing this alone.

We all saw as he ran, yelling for help. We all saw as he fell from his web. We all desperately tried to get to him. To save him. But it was too late.

We all saw as he was stabbed by a kid that must've been the same age. The eyes on his suit widening impossibly large as blood began to pour out. He clutched his side screaming in pain as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"PETER!" Tony screamed as he ran over quickly. The whole world seemed to stop at that moment. The rest of the group wanted more than anything to come help but they had to defeat the villain first. Tony kneeled down and pulled the mask off Peter's face.

"Pete, Nonononono buddy look at me. Look at me bud!" Tony yelled in a shaky voice as he rolled Peter over. Tony took off his suit as fast as possible and pulled Peter's head into his lap. Peter's eyes were barley open and the blood wouldn't stop rushing out.

"M-m-mr. Stark…" Peter said just under a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah buddy it's me," Tony brushes his hair back. "Just stay awake Alright? When we get home we can watch a movie marathon or binge eat ice cream all night-"

"Mr. Stark. I-I do-don't think there'll be a n'xt time…" Peter cut him off. Tony's heart shattered and he began to sob while holding Peter in his arms tighter.

"N-no! Don't talk like that! What about or trip to Disney this year? You need to stay! Don't go somewhere I can't Bambi, I can't loose you. I can't."

"Yo'll n'vr lo'se me, d'd." Peter smiled a little bit. "Can y'ou sing w'th me?"

"Bambi, please! I love you!" Tears poured down Tony's face as he squeezed Peter.

"P'se?"

"A-Alright Bambi…"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"

-flashback-

"It's a boy, Mr. Stark! Congratulations!" The doctor announced as he led Tony to the room where his son had just been born. Tony sat right next to Pepper and looked at their perfect son. He has a little bit of brown curly hair and deep brown eyes full of innocence.

"Would you like to hold him Tony?" Pepper asked as she placed a kiss on the babies head.

"Won't I hurt him…?" Tony was nervous. He's never held a baby before.

People just rolled her eyes and placed him in Tony's arms. Instantly, he opened his eyes again and cooed at his new dad, relishing the comfort. Tony smiled and held him delicately.

"Peter. I love you Peter, and I'll always protect you." Tony kisses his head earning a small smile.

-end flashback-

"You make me happy when skies are grey…" Peter's voice kept getting more and more quiet. Tony heard the other avengers yelling behind him but paid no mind.

-flashback-

"Daddy you're home!" 4 year old Peter cheered as Tony finally came home after months. He ran into Tony's arms. "People said you might not come back, daddy! I thought you gone!" Peter sobbed into Tony's shoulder.

"I would never leave you Bambi, as long as you promise to never leave me." Tony held him close.

"Ok daddy…" Peter smokes, though Tony couldn't see. "Also why do people call you Mr. Stark? I think it sounds cool! Can I call you Mr. Stark?" Peter asked curiously. Tony just laughed. Why not just let the kid dream. "As long as you call me Dad too, Alright?"

"Ok, Mr. Stark!" Peter giggled.

-end flashback-

"You'll never know dear…" Peter had stopped singing at this point and stared into his dad's eyes once last time.

-flashback-

"WOOOO! THAT'S MY KID!" Tony and Pepper yelled as their son went on stage for 5th grade graduation. A few chuckles were heard from the crowd and Peter's cheeks turned red. Tony was over the moon. The rest of the team stood up too clapping louder, making Peter's face even more red.

"Would you like to say anything, Peter?" The principal asked as he gave peter his certificate of achievement.

"I love you, mom and dad!" You could hear the whole crowd coo at the interaction.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!"

Nobody would know if Tony cried that night.

-end flashback-

"How much I love you…" Peter sent one last smile to his dad before going limp. Tony sobbed harder than he even had before, holding his son as tightly as he could.

"Please don't take my sunshine away…"


	8. Chapter 8: Just One Little Kick

Change of plans. Right now I feel kinda awful. 8th grade kinda sucks right now and sometimes it just completely RUINS EVERYTHING. GOD. Anyways, thx for reading. ;)

.

.

.

OoOoOo

It wouldn't take much.

He just had to kick.

One little kick and it would be over.

One little kick, and I could have all my troubles washed away.

One little lick and I can finally see May, Ben, and Mommy and Daddy again.

He wouldn't curse Tony Stark anymore. He was bad luck. Awful. He couldn't even keep his friends. Ned was always there by his side, but had to move away. I think his phone number changed because we lost contact. MJ doesn't really talk to me. We don't really have anything to talk about. She was closer to Ned than she was to me and probably only hung out with me because of that.

Now I'm alone.

The nightmares I gave every night are awful. Seeing your whole family dying front of your eyes every single night it the worst thing that you could possibly imagine. No matter what I do, they always die. And It's all my fault. It always is. I'm a fucking curse. A burden.

Flash and his friends have been harassing me more. The teachers and kids don't care. I'm the loser with no friends. The freak with no family. The weak kid who gets bullied. Why would it matter if I were to get a few punches? Would anyone even care if I drop and died right there?

The team thinks I'm ok. They think I'm happy because I'm always smiling. No. It's easier to fake a smile then explain why you're sad. I make sure to smile a lot around them and act happy. I pretend to hang out with friends when I feel like they get suspicious so they actually believe that someone cares about me. I pretend to eat so they think I'm perfectly fine. But really if they paid attention, I lost 15 pounds in 3 weeks. I'm becoming more and more underweight each day. But I don't care.

But I'm not sad anymore. I can't feel anything. At this point I have no tears left to cry, I don't feel any anger, I don't feel happiness.

I feel numb.

What's the point anymore? Honestly. I'm not understanding.

One little kick and it can all go away.

The voices in my head tell me I'm a waste of space. They tell me I'm nothing. They tell me I'm a curse. Who am I to be saying they're wrong? They are right. I'm a freak and don't deserve happiness. I killed everyone who got close to me and pushed the others away.

Nobody even likes Spiderman. They call me a criminal and dangerous. They say I am stealing jobs from the police who nobody pays attention to anymore. They say I'm a monster who kills. They're not wrong.

The Avengers are all downstairs at movie night and tomorrow we were going to go on vacation. We were ganna go to England. Now is the perfect time.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y," Peter began in a weak voice, "Tell the team I'm sorry. Also please lock the door for the next half hour."

"May I ask why, Peter? You seem to be in distress."

"I-It's nothing F.R.D.A.Y. I'll miss you though." Peter smiled up at the ceiling.

"Alright, Peter. I will tell the team."

"Thank you."

I stood shakily on the chair facing the noose which I had taken time to perfect. It seemed as if everything was black and white and through the noose was full of color and life. Happiness.

I then proceeded to wrap the noose around my neck but not kick the chair over. I thought about everyone. Ned. MJ. May. Mom. Dad. Tony. The team. Would it matter.

Tony would be heart broken. So would the team. And that's why I was sorry. I was sorry to bring all this pain upon them. I was sorry to ever brought myself into their lives. I was sorry for being such a burden.

I heard knocking on the door but didn't answer. I didn't react. I felt the silent tears trickling down my face. My fingers kept clutching tighter and tighter on the rope as I was debating if I should just kick it.

The knocking got louder and I thought I heard screams and yells. I blocked it out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

OoOoOo

Part 2?


	9. Chapter 9: Just One Little Kick pt2

HEEEEY! So I'm actually feeling Alr rn! Ummm so sorry about the long wait for an update but it's kinda hard to write an angsty story when ur not as sad anymore XD. BUT ummm also kinda busy helping my mom, she's sick and still needs a a lot of help. Love you guys hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"I was told to inform you all that Peter said, I quote, he's sorry." F.R.I.D.A.Y announced from the speakers. The laughing mood in the room was instantly gone and Wanda paused the movie. Tony's face changes to one of confusion, the others following suit.

"What do you mean FRI?" Bucky asked as he twisted his fingers together.

"He seems to be in distress and is now putting himself in grave danger, I supposed due to self conflicted injuries."

Instantly Tony and Steve jumped up from the couch and ran to his room. The others decided to stay back and ask more about the situation. Their hearts pounding out of their chests and felt throughout their whole bodies.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! Show us footage from his room right now!" Sam yelled as he jumped onto his feet, his voice very demanding. A video showed Peter looking at a noose on a chair. Instantly, Scott and Clint began to run towards Peter's room now, they needed to help get the door open. The others notified Medbay and then began to race to the room.

.

"PETER OPEN THE DOOR!" Tony cried as he banged on the door and tried to turn the handle rapidly.

"C'mon Son, open the door!" Steve said hastily. His fist banging on the door.

They could hear Peter's heavy breaths, and they begun to try and bang the door down. Footsteps were heard and when they saw Scott, Clint, and Natasha arrived they agreed to knock the door down.

"What is he doing, Nat?!" Tony yelled panicked as he called over his Ironman suit.

"He's about to kill himself, Stark. We gatta get in there now." She said professionally, though you could hear the great pain laced within her voice.

"No,Nonononono!" Tony rammed into the door as hard as her could, not caring about the bruises that he knew would form.

"PETER! KID! OPEN UP! PLEASE!" Scott panicked. He loved Peter like he loved Cassie, like his child. (Along with Clint)

"Tony, Stop! That won't get us anywhere! F.R.I.D.A.Y, open this door now!"

"I'm afraid I canno-"

"Override code 72837, open this door now!" Captain demanded. As soon as the door opened Steve ran in, along with everyone else.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Peter has just kicked the chair as Steve had gotten the door open, Steve's yells not reaching his ears in time. Peter gasped and kicked and pulled at the rope as a reflex. As Peter began to slip into a sudden unconsciousness, Steve grabbed his form that was no longer gasping for breath and held him up higher so there wouldn't be anymore weight on his neck. Natasha took out of of her knifes and cut the rope and fast as she could and ran over to Peters then falling body. Tony was sobbing hysterically running over to Peter and cradling his body in his arms. Orders were instantly given out amongst the other Avengers.

"C'mon kiddo you can't do this to me!" Tony sobbed as he felt for a pulse, only getting a weak one in return. By this time Peter's breathing has completely stopped. "Please, kiddo please!" Tony places his forehead on Peters before to begin to breaths into Peters mouth. "C'mon kiddo, breathe for me!" Tears dripped off of his face onto Peter's.

To Peter, he could barley hear anything but jumbles is words and yells from someone. He saw the light coming towards him and felt more free. Free from the world he was forced to join.

"Pete please!"

"No!"

"Peter please little man!"

"If you don't wake up I'll break your LEGO sets…"

"C'mon! Breathe!"

"Peter!"

"Pete!"

Suddenly Peter's eyes opened and he was back in his bed. There was no chair. There was no noose.

But there was his family.

All of them with worried looks crossing their faces. Tony was sitting at his side running his fingers through his hair softly, while Natasha was at his side hugging him. Peter begun to feel the tears sliding down his face as he cried. He sobbed for the first time.

"It's alright buddy, it's ok. It was just a nightmare." Tony soothed as he placed a kiss on Peter's forehead, Peter leaning into the touch desperately.

"It'll be ok, it's ok."

And from that moment on, he knew it'd be fine.


	10. Chapter 10: It's A Peter Thing

Alright so I just had a dream about this for some reason so let me just do this real quick, ?.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Peter how did you manage to get footprints on the ceiling but not the floor!?"

OoOoOo

"Peter I swear to gosh if you eat all the chips but leave one I will kill you!"

"I'm full Mr. Stark!"

"IT'S ONE CHIP!"

OoOoOo

"Peter why did you color oh the walls!"

"They're all blank and empty, like your soul!"

"I could have gotten you paper!"

"But the walls would still be blank!"

"THAT'S WHAT PAINT IS FOR!"

OoOoOo

"Peter why is there shaving cream on your face?"

"I wanted to be like you!"

OoOoOo

"Peter why is there blood on the fricking floor!"

"I sorta got gently poked with a knife…"

"PETER I SEEAR TO G-"

OoOoOo

"Peter why are you crying?"

"I'm sad."

"Well it's ok to cry."

OoOoOo

Tony watched all these moments on his laptop which were in his " Reasons To Protect Peter At All Costs" folder. He laughed. God, that was such a Peter thing to do.

"Why are you laughing Mr. Stark?"

Tony smirked and replied, "It's a Peter thing."

.

.

.

IDK WHY I DREAMED IT BUT I DID. SORRY I HAD TO TYPE BEFORE I FORGOT.


	11. Chapter 11: A Little Smoke

Dm: PLZ DO ONE WHERE THEY CATCH HIM TRYING OUT SMOKING I BEG YOU XD XD THAT'D BE THE MOST HILARIOUS THING TO READ ON THE PLANET

-Alabatrouz on

This will be great! A light hearted fic after my angst is very much needed rn. Anyways, ENJOYYYYY MY PONIES.

Prompt: Peter experimentally tried smoking

Oh btw he's 14 in this and he has powers

.

.

.

OoOoOo

Would smoking affect me? Ever since I got bitten by that rancid disgrace of a living this, I haven't really been affected by things that would affect normal people. Vaccinations don't help anymore, getting stabbed can heal in minutes, and my asthma has gone away to. Not even amnesia medications work, which could be unfortunate is so many ways but, getting powers comes with a price.

I stood outside of the corner store on the way to Stark Tower to see my da-mentor to work on my suit. I had just often out f school and Happy had decided that I needed more exercise. But he knows I train for at least 2 hours a day, plus gymnastics. So I feel like he lied to me.

He loves me, he just has trouble showing it.

But as I looked in through the window of the corner store, I saw the cigarettes behind the counter. I inwardly groaned because I look 12 and they would never let me get a box. Fine, we'll have to be creative.

(3rd person POV)

Peter ran into the alley a few blocks away and changed into his Spiderman suit.

"Karen, turn on intimidation mode."

"Alright, Peter. I think the voice is very humorous."

"It makes me sound more manly." Peter said as he flexed in the broken mirror on the ground. Karen laughed as Peter ran towards the corner store with the money.

The bell dinged ad he opened the door to the store, and to avoid getting seen by many people he went straight to the counter.

The cashier seemed unbothered by the suit and just asked, "What do you want."

"One box of cigarettes please." The intimidation mode made his voice sound deep.

"Ok and that would be $10.05 (£7.68)." The clerk replied, not even bothering to ask for ID.

Peter hastily took the box and threw all his money at the clerk replying a quick thank you as he left.

Once he got the the Tower, he immediately went to Tony's lab to work on his suit.

"Hey Tony! So um feeling really tired so I-I think we should end this as fast as possible so I can, uh, *fake yawn* you know get more sleep, hehe, he…" Peter nervously rambled.

Tony looked at him quizzically and nodded. "Alright, just an hour.

The hour consisted of laughing and throwing things, only 10% of the time was used for actual work.

"Tony no!" Peter laughed as Tony tickled him.

"That's what you get for throwing that water bottle." Tony smiled genuinely. "Alright little man lets get you to bed. Tony looked down to check his watch. "At 5:00 pm (17:00)."

Peter was actually feeling a bit tired now that he thought about it and sleep seemed like a good idea.

"Ok, dad." Peter said not realizing it. He leaned against Tony and Tony lifted him up with a huge smile on his face. "Alright Bambi." With Tony's other hand he lifted Peters backpack onto his shoulder.

At Peter's room, Tony gently placed down Peter and put him under the covers, dropping the backpack on the floor. He gently carded (idk if that's a word but wat ever) his fingers through Peter soft locks of brown hair as Peter drifted to sleep.

"Night, spider-baby."

(HAH U THOUGHT IT WOULD END LIKE THAT. NOPE)

Peter woke up at around 12:00 am (0:00) which was a lot longer than he thought.

"Crap." He jumped up and locked his bedroom door and his lab door. He would be going Ik his lab because the only way to get in was through his room and throughly the lab door which he locked. Plus, Friday doesn't work in there because recording the things in the labs would possibly leak some private information and Friday's voice could alarm the workers as they are working.

He went into a corner and pulled out the box of cigarettes from his backpack. Carefully and reluctantly, he took one out and analyzed it.

"I can't believe I'm about to inhale rat poison." Peter sighed. "You're dumb, Parker. The heck are you doing?" He said to himself as he took out a lighter from a lab drawer. And then he lit it up. See Friday was very sensitive and though he wasn't in the room, a tiny bit of smoke reached into his room alerting the Avengers, you know, unknown to Peter. Peter lit the cigarette and began to inhale. (Idk how smoking works.) he then opened his eyes and let out a breath but was startled to see Clint and Natasha standing in front of him. He jumped and threw the lit cigarette somewhere in the lab.

Their eyes were aflame and their eyebrows were furrowed with anger and Natasha's arms were crossed.

Clint then took a step forward, "Peter, What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded in a threateningly low voice. "I know that you were not smoking in this damn house. You didn't even bother to go outside!"

Oh shit, he hadn't. Yet again if he left the building Friday would have announced it.

He was screwed. He looked down, only for his face to be forced up by strong fingers.

Natasha's turn. She was furious. "You know damn well that I do not tolerate this behavior, Parker. You will NOT be smoking ever in your entire life." She then grabbed his ear and harshly pushed him into a chair at a counter. Peter was annoyed and ashamed.

"If I ever see you doing this shit again, I will not HESITATE to smack you silly. Do you understand?" Peter said nothing but rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I didn't even do any-"

"Yes you damn did," Came Clint's voice. It was loud and angered. "We will not have you ruin your life by smoking like a fucking idiot! Do you want to get fucking cancer?"

"No I-"

Suddenly, something exploded and made the three of them go flying across the room. Peter landed on his arm with a sickening crunch and Natasha and Clint hit the ground with a lot of force.

"Ugh," Came Natasha's voice as she jumped back up quickly. "What was that?"

"The damn cigarette was still lit. Fri, unlock all doors and let the team in." Natasha then looked back at Peter.

"Kid, you alright?"

Peter winced and replied, "Y-yeah. My arm just landed on some Captain Crunch cereal I left i-in here." Peter ribbed his head unconsciously.

Natasha then returned back to her annoyed demeanor and glared at Peter and went to go help Clint up.

"What's going on?" Tony said in a stern voice as he rushed into the destroyed lab, Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Thor in tow. He then looked around at the mess, "What the fuck happened to this lab?"

Everyone turned to Peter immediately. He looked down sadly and fiddled with his fingers as he tried to think of an excuse under all the eyes staring daggers at him.

"I-I-I uh-," He began, only to be lightly slapped by Clint. Peter glared and mumbled.

"What was that? Can't hear you, Peter." Natasha growled. Peter loves her but also felt threatened by her. Her glares could kill.

"I had a cigarette…" Peter hung his head again. Immediately after Peter said that Tony harshly grabbed Peter's face and forced him to look up. "Peter, What the fuck did you say." Tony said in a deep, unsettlingly calm voice.

"I had a ci-,"

"You idiot! That wasn't a question you're supposed to answer. God Peter, What the hell made you think you could do that!?" Tony scolded in his dad voice.

"I was just trying to see if it would effect me," Peter said in an apologetic voice.

"I don't give a damn Peter, smoking is wrong. You do not just do that because you're curious." Tony kept lifting up Peters head so that they would keep eye contact. There was a slight pause before Tony spoke again.

"No Spiderman for a month, no TV or phone for 3 weeks, and no going with your friends after school for 2 months."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Maybe you should of thought of that before smoking in my home."

"Bu-,"

"No but's Peter, now go in a guest room while we clean up this mess." Tony scolded in a loud voice. Peter grumbled and walked away.

Needless to say, Peter never tried anything that stupid again. Until he was allowed to be Spiderman again, and we know how that goes.


	12. Chapter 12: What's your biggest regret?

Alright guys, this one shot will be a bit different than anything you've probably read before. I got this idea after watching a video called "Reading The Worst Things People Have Ever Done" by Jubilee on YouTube. See, this video kinda hit close to home because these confessions are things you can never reverse, and those people will always hold that guilt for the rest of their lives. Like one of them was "I made a girl fall in love with me and never talked to her again." Can you imagine that happening? It would be truly and honestly heart breaking. So I thought I would do something similar for this fanfic. Also, the characters have different backgrounds in this. Enjoy. .

Disclaimer: There are some mentions of past rape in this, so be warned

What Is Your Biggest Regret You Have?

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"The last thing I said to my parents before they passed away was I hate you." Tony read aloud. His expression quickly went grave.

"Damn." Tony laughed nervously. He licked his slightly chapped lips and swallowed. "Well, shit." He then stared down at his feet, feeling the tears prick in his eyes.

OoOoOo

Today was team bonding day, and they all wanted to find out more about each other. They had been on a team for a while now and wanted to know more about each other.

"But, , we already know so much about each other!" Peter exclaimed as he sat in the ceiling.

Tony sighed. "I've know a lot of you more than others but I don't know that much. I know what you guys want me to know. Same with everyone else here. We only tell what we want to tell, but we all have secrets." Tony paused from his pacing. Everyone's eyes were glued on him. Tony then sighed. "I know every single one of us has been through some crap in our lives, but I only know the stuff that doesn't hit as deep to all of you. So, if you guys are willing… would you like to anonymously answer a question?" Tony paused and looked up. "What is the biggest regret you have?"

Everyone paused for a while, until T'Challa spoke up.

"I will do it." He pulled Shuri closer to his side.

"As will I." She replied.

"I guess." Came a solemn voice.

"Why not."

"Yeah."

"M'kay."

"Alright. I guess we can do this. But to keep it anonymous while we are in the room, we will have a robot made by a random intern mix up the cards we print. We can't write because we might be able to tell who's handwriting it is. We will also me wearing masks that will be soundproof until it is your chance to read. You are able to see out of the masks, but you aren't able to see in. And we will never reveal who's card was who's unless you choose to at the end once they are all said." Tony finished.

"Damn, Tony." Rhodey chuckled humorlessly. "You really thought this through."

"And so will you."

OoOoOo

"I'll go first." Natasha stated. She cleared her throat and began. "I jokingly made fun of a close friend of mine with topics I knew he was sensitive about, like his home life, his relationship with his girlfriend at the time, and his appearance. Every day I saw how he started to change physically and mentally, but I chose to ignore it. Until one day, when I got the news that he had hung himself." Natasha finished. "Well…" she began, but was cut off by a sniff. Even Natasha had feelings and she knew what it felt like to want to die. "Man that's- that's tough. You can never reverse what you did and never will it be right, but whoever you are, with the person you have become you have made things right. You chose to better yourself from your past ways. No, what you did will never be ok, but what you can do will be what matters. As long as you become a better person, which I know you have because nobody in this room is cruel, everything will be ok." She paused before hoarsely asking, "So who wants to go next? "

"I-I will." Came Shuri's voice. "Alright, here I go." She inhaled sharply and began to read. "Once I met a women, who's husband had passed away, online and we became very close. I then asked her out on a date and never showed up. I blocked all her ways of contact me and deleted all conversations we've ever had." Shuri smiled to cover up the hurt she felt from reading that. She couldn't imagine the amount of guilt someone would feel from doing that. The women had already felt so much pain from her husbands death and to have her heart broken a second time must have been life shattering. "Well whoever you are," Shuri started. Her voice was laced with childlike sadness. "Just know that you may feel guilty about what you've done, and you may want to see her again, and yeah, you may feel like the shittiest person on earth, but I know nobody here would do that on purpose. Nobody here would do such a thing without a reason. I mean yeah, your actions weren't the best, and you could of done so many other things that would have been a much better solution, but there's always two sides to the story. You aren't a band person and you cannot hold yourself accountable the rest of your life. Many factors contribute to this and you just being an ass without reason is not one of them." Shuri finished with her head dipped low and her hands in her lap.

"I'll go now." Tony stated in his normal overly confident voice. "The last thing I said to my parents before they passed away was I hate you." Tony read aloud. His expression quickly went grave.

"Damn." Tony laughed nervously. He licked his slightly chapped lips and swallowed. Most of the people sitting in this room had parents when were long gone or had recently passed in the last 5-10 years. Tony knew death like a brother and he knew how it felt to loose your parents. A mother. A Father. Whether your parents are good or bad, they are your parents. You will always feel guilty for saying something like that and not being able to apologize. One of your loved ones died of a broken heart. And it's all on you. "Well, shit." He then stared down at his feet, feeling the tears prick in his eyes. He paused for a while before speaking up.

"See, I-I'm not the best person with this kind of stuff. But I do know how you feel. I know that the words "I hate you", have a very, very big impact on someone. And no, I cannot say it was right for you to say it, but I also can't say it was wrong because I wasn't there. But I can tell you this. Carrying around this guilt for the rest of your life will be the death of you. And I do not mean the lightly. This will hold you back so much. Guilt holds you captive, and sometimes it feels like you can't let it go. Saying something to someone and not being able to take it back is something that will always be with you, but you cannot let it control you. You're better than that. Everyone in this room is better than that. I'm sorry that you can't reverse time for what you said. But yeah, you said it. You didn't apologize. But how were you supposed to know that a tragedy would strike? How were you supposed to know you wouldn't get a chance to make it up? And by the sound of it, these parents were very caring. If they were caring, I bet they forgive you. Don't let this hold you back."

The room went silent for a moment before Thor decided to speak up. "Alright. My letter reads, "I kept telling my family I would go visit them after I left them back in the late 2000's when I got off work, but I never did and now I lost all contact with them completely."" Thor sat up straighter is his chair and adjusting his hands as he paced the note down.

"I might not- Being that I wasn't born here, this might not make as much sense would of anyone else has said it. I know, that your life spans are much, much shorter than mine, and once you loose them, it will be hard to get them back. I have thousands of years to search, while you only have a fraction of what I've. I know not of a family of my own, but I know that loosing your husband or wife, your children will hurt very much. I'm assuming the team is all you have now. But keep your head up, you could have had many reasons to not visit them, but we, as a team will always be together. Always. This is not your fault you lost contact, your wife or husband could have given you information or would of told you something, but I'm assuming your absence made them angry and purposefully loose contact with you. This was never your fault entirely, and everyone makes mistakes. But this wasn't all on you so do not hold yourself accountable."

"I-I-I'll go now, I-I mean if that's ok." Peter was already on the verge of tears. He was a sensitive person but tried not to show his emotions around everyone else, and when he did that he turned into a awkward stuttering mess. "When I was a kid, I was sexually assaulted by a man every night for almost a year, and I didn't tell anyone." Peter finally let the tears trickle down his face, and a single sob dry sob escape his mouth. A few moments later when he got it together he spoke up. "I-I kind of know how you feel. W-When I was younger, a man who went by Skip would make me do things I-I didn't wanna do. He would show me dirty magazines and say, "Why don't we try some of these things, Einstein?" He showed m-me them often but only the last time he showed me had…he…you know….went all the way." Peter saw as everyone's heads snapped towards his direction. Peter never really told them about anything that personal so this being the first must've been quite the shock. "I was-was a wreck for weeks and weeks, but I-I told my aunt and she got me help and now he's in jail. The fact that, you didn't… is what you regret. You suffered way more than you should have and if you had just told someone, that would of made things so much easier for you. You regret the fact that you could of changed how you acted, you regret not being able to stop it in the first place. See, I know you might regret how you didn't tell anyone, but really, d-dude, that's a hard this to confess. It took all my will power to tell someone, and it was hard. It's ok that you were scared, a-and it's fine that you changed, it's your way of coping on your own when nobody was there to help you. Unless you tell someone face to face, then this could break you. Your façade isn't the real you, though it might seem like it is now, it's not. And if you just speak up now, you will feel better, not perfect, but better. But I-I don't want to make it feel like I'm forcing you to speak… I'm just saying. But seriously, if you wanna talk, you can come to me and I-I won't tell anybody…"

"My turn." Came Steve's tough voice. "There was a big train speeding in the wrong direction and I knew if I just pushed this pregnant lady a bit into the tracks, that it could help the train stop. And so I did." Steve went straight to the point. "Look, what you did, is a bit controversial, but who knows? You could of saved hundreds of lives over 2. Yeah, that would be extremely painful to the husband if his wife and child had passed away, but you also have to think of how many other families you have saved. Maybe there were 3 other pregnant women o that train, who knows. We can never save everyone."

The group kept sharing until it was all through, but the hardest part was taking off the masks. No longer were their emotions concealed, but now they felt vulnerable.

"Damn you Tony." Sam chuckled humorlessly as tears slowly slid down his face. "Damn you."

OoOoOo

After that day, the team had been closer than ever. There was even more communication and connections within the team. They were even closer than they had ever been. Even though it took many tears and confessions, eventually it all worked out in the end. They no longer felt trapped in their guilt. They were free.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy 11th Petey

Heyo! Ok so like I'm at my sisters b day party, and this popped into my head.

Ok enjoy!

Prompt: Peter has a birthday party, but it doesn't go as planned.

Also there's a character spoiler from Endgame in here, but not spoilers of the movie itself.

Peter in 11 in this, like my sister. Happy birthdaaaay.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Dad!" Peter bounces excitedly as he waits for his friends to arrive. He had just finished setting up his party, it was space themed. Peter has always been really into space and found it fascinating and beautiful.

"When will everyone get here?" Peter smiled and latched onto Tony's arm. Tony smiled, Peter had been planning this party for 2 months and he decided to invite his whole class. Peter wasn't the most popular person in the world, but he still wanted to invite everyone.

"Soon, Pete. It's 2:30 and it starts at 3:00, we have a lot of time," Tony said as he pulled Peter towards the couch to watch Starwars.

As Peter and Tony cuddled on the couch, Pepper and Morgan walked in placing bags of chips onto the counter.

"Hi Petey!" 5 year old Morgan cheered and ran over and hopped onto Peters lap.

"Hi Mor," Peter said as he pulled her closer to his chest. "What are you doing down here?" He smiled, but looking back at the front door which no guests had come through yet.

"I wanted to see your fends and Pway!" She said in an adorable high voice. Peter smiled but shook his head.

"Sorry, Mor. I can't play right now I gatta get ready for them all to get here."

Morgan frowned and looked at Peter incredulously, earning a laugh from Tony.

"Ok, Petey." She sighed and slid off his lap, grabbing onto Peppers hand. Pepper leaned over and kissed Peter on the forehead, "Have fun, Peter." She smiled.

"I will mom," he replied, letting out a laugh and leaning even closer into Tony. Morgan and Pepper then left out of the room towards Morgan's bedroom to try and pick out some clothes for gymnastics later.

After minutes of waiting, still, nobody showed up yet and it was already 2:50. Peter began to get worried and anxious, but still excited. He invited his whole class of 35 kids but not even 1 had shown up yet.

Tony noticed Peters leg start to bounce, which was an anxious habit of his and just squeezed Peter's kneecap in reassurance.

"I'm sure they'll get here soon buddy." Tony smiled slightly, but also a little confused why nobody had shown up. He decided to give it another few minutes and wait it out.

OoOoOo

3:05

Where was everyone? Tony saw as Peter kept looking towards the door for any sign of anyone coming, but the door remained still and no noise had come from the other side.

"Dad…do you think they're still coming?" Peter asked in a quiet, slightly saddened voice. His hands were constantly moving, and foot constantly tapping in anxiousness. Tony was very confused now. Why hadn't anyone shown up? Was there traffic? Bad weather? Tony didn't know, but he knew that if nobody showed up soon, Peter would be heart broken.

"Yes kiddo, maybe they're just stuck in traffic." Tony said reassuringly.

Peter frowned, "ok."

As time went by, Peters excitement began to disappear. His smiled faltering and his jitteriness was gone. Minutes and minutes passed and nobody came. It was now 5:15 and Peter had given up hope on anyone coming. A while ago Pepper has walked in with Morgan in uniform, questioning why nobody was here yet, of course only with her eyes on Tony's. Tony shrugged and sighed and pulled Peter closer and ran fingers through this hair.

Peter was now looking down at his feet, Star Wars still playing in the background of his thoughts. He had taken off his space hat and new galaxy shoes he had gotten for this special occasion. Silent tears began to run down his tears, and he sniffled.

"D-Dad," Peter said quietly, his voice full of sorrow and heartbreak, "Why didn't anyone come?" He then began to sob into his palms. Tony pulled Peter into a hug trying to comfort his heart broken child.

"I don't know kiddo, I don't know." Tony said in a soothing voice, trying to hide his own heartbreak from the kid.

Peter had been so excited for this party, and nobody came. He had planned out the theme for months and chose the snacks and games and everything. Peter was such a sweet boy and always put a smile on everyone's face, the least they could do is throw his a birthday party. But nobody had come. Not even Ned.

Peters sobs echoed throughout the room, even thought they were mildly muffled by his dads shirt. All Tony could do was wipe his tears and try to comfort the boy.

"Shhhh, it's ok bambino, it's alright. It'll be ok, let it out buddy…" Tony whispered in Peter's ear as he cried in such a grief-stricken manner. Eventually, Peter had cried himself to sleep, and Tony couldn't help but frown at his puffy eyes and now red skin stained with tear tracks.

"It's alright, Underoos." Tony soothed as he gently picked Peter up, carrying him to bed. Tony covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. He then pushed back Peters dark hair to uncover his eyes and left.

Little did Tony know, more tears soon slid down Peters face as soon as he left the room.

OoOoOo

Pepper and Morgan got back at 6. The lack of noice coming from the house alarmed Pepper, as she knew Peter had invited his whole class to the party. Pepper unbuckled Morgan from her booster and held her as she walked in.

As soon as she opened the door she knew something was wrong.

"Mommy, where's Peteys fends?" Morgan asked quietly.

Pepper's brows furrowed, "I'm not sure honey, let's go check."

Pepper walked towards the kitchen, expecting to run into a slight mess, but to her surprise, everything was exactly as it was before the party. Snacks neatly placed, the meal Pepper had cooked now cold with no signs of any movement. Pepper them put Morgan down, allowing her to go find her dad.

Pepper then walked towards the living room, which was supposed to be where Peter would of played all his games. Once again everything was still in place. Pepper was awfully confused, all Peter had been talking about lately was his party and how the games would be so much fun. Why hadn't he opened any?

"Pep?" That was Tony. He had come down the stairs holding Morgan in one arm as her head rested in his shoulder. Pepper turned around and sent him a questioning look as she spoke, "Why is everything untouched? Did they not want the food, did they wanna watch TV instead?"

Tony paused before answering. He sighed deeply and looked down.

"Pepper, nobody-nobody came."

Pepper's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

"He was heart broken. He waited hours Pep. Hours. And nobody came. Not even Ned. He cried himself to sleep."

Pepper didn't know how to respond, but Morgan had heard that her brother was sad and perked up.

"Bubby sad?" She asked, poking her lip out. Tony looked her direction and sent her a sad smile.

"Yeah, baby. He is."

"Why?" Her Lip now wobbling and tears getting glazed. Tony looked over at Pepper who now had a face full of sorrow ness for her baby boy. Pepper then walked over to Morgan and took her into her hold.

"Peter's party didn't go as planned sweetie."

"Oh…"

"But you know what, we will throw him an even better party, one with all the Avengers and us. But for now, we gatta get to planning." Pepper smiled. Tony smirked and Morgan's face lit up.

"Yeah, mommy! We can make Petey happy!" She cheered.

"Yes we can, pumpkin."

OoOoOo

The next day after Peter had woken up, he had went down stairs, only to be greeted by his whole family plus the Avengers in a decorated room.

"Happy Birthday Peter!" They all yelled. Peter's eyes widened and he stood in place for a while before looking over to his family and running over and engulfing them all in a hug.

"Thank you." He cried, "So, so much."

"No problem baby, now go have fun." Peter smiled and then ran over to everyone else thanking them, and Peter ended up having the time of his life.

It was officially the best birthday Peter had ever had.

OoOoOo

Sorry about the lame ending, but like I wanna read now so. Reeee


	14. Chapter 14: Heart Melter

This is so weird. Literally not to long ago this app would even let me fricken type and now it's working for fine. Wtf? I don't even know. Anyways, HERES THE NEXT ONE SHOT SNAKS. ITS FINALLY SUMMMMERRRRRRR WOOOOOP!

Uh also just so u know, this is retyped and just a completely different story line because my first one was deleted. Ugh. Dang ok. Welp, hopefully it doesn't suck too badly.

Dm:4 year old Peter is the biological child of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts and he says the darndest things. iamKhrfan123

I'll try!

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Peter! Tony! Come in here for lunch!" Pepper yelled as she finished their meal. Small feet could be heard bounding on the floor along with big ones following close behind, and high pitches giggles.

"Peter, no! Get back here!" Tony scolded as he chased the small boy.

"No!" Peter yelled and laughed back.

"Hey, you two what's going on…" Pepper paused when she realized why Tony was yelling at Peter to come back. He was covered from head to toe with paint and getting it everywhere. He was also not wearing a shirt.

"Peter! No honey you need to stop," Pepper lightly scolded. Peter frowned apparently oblivious to what he was doing, and kept running.

"Why?"

"Because you're making a big mess. Remember, we don't like messes bambino," That got Peter to stop as Tony squatted down to Peters height to tall to him. "How about this, we can play after lunch ok?"

"B-But the toys will be lonely and will want food too," Peter frowned and poked out his lip. I look of love crossed his parents eyes as they saw how pure he was.

"Awe baby, it's ok. How about you take a bath with your toys now and bring one to eat with later. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Peter put on a thinking face that could only be seen as adorable as he decided if that was ok.

"Yeah! Now dey won' be lonely!" Pepper smiled.

"Yeah, hunny. Now daddy's going to go give you a bath, pick out 3 toys to take with you and I'll set the table ok?"

"Ok mommy!" Peter smiled widely and ran back to his room quickly while holding out his arms and making plane noises.

"Wait for me bambino!" Tony yelled as he ran after him down the hallway, but not before kissing Pepper on the cheek.

OoOoOo

"Daddy look! An elephant!" Peter cheered in his adorably high pitched voice. The Starks has decided to go to the zoo that day as a reward for Peter learning how to do addition and subtraction.

Tony smiled, "Yeah, buddy it is! Look at his long trunk!" Peter smiles widely as he held onto the fence as his dad supported him up. After about 5 minutes they choose to move on to a different animal, this Time Pepper is carrying peter.

"Hey bug, which animal do you wanna see next?"

"Spiders!" Peter cheered loudly.

Tony and Pepper froze. Spiders?

"Are you sure you wanna see Spiders next Bunny?" Tony asked slowly with a quizzical look crossing his features. Peter just smiled nervously and nodded, putting his thing in his mouth.

"Hey don't do that Pete, we can get you something to eat when we are done," Pepper lightly scolded and pushed Peter's thumb out of his mouth.

Soon enough the headed to the Arachnid exhibit.

On the way there, Peter was getting upset visibly as he looked around. Pepper was the first to notice.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked tenderly.

"The animals locked up! Some of them all awone and no famiwy!"

The parents couldn't help but coo at Peter.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. The animals here are treated very well and lots of people love them lots. They are here to show us things we never would of seen otherwise and they can help us learn more about the animals."

Peter's slightly glassy eyes looked up into his fathers.

"They no hurt? Promise?"

"I promise kiddie. Now let's go see some spiders," Tony then poked Peter's nose making him giggle.

OoOoOo

"It's ok baby, just get it all out," Tony coaxed as the rest of Peter's dinner finished coming back up. Peter felt awful after dinner. Maybe from eating too much or too many sweets, he doesn't know but he does know that he feels awful now.

"Daddy it hurts," Peter cried as his stomach cramped over the toilet bowl. His forehead was glistening with sweat and his cheeks were red and stained with tear tracks.

"It's ok Bambi, it's ok. Just get it out and it'll feel better."

About five minutes later, Peter was done and feeling much better. Pepper had come in soon after and placed a cold towel on Peter's head and whispered calmly into his ear to calm him down.

"How ya feeling baby?" Pepper asked as Peter head rested on her chest as she held him.

"No good," Peter replies as he harshly swiped at his eyes. He was leaning heavily on Pepper as he began to feel his tiredness settle in. "Mommy, my tummy still huwts. The monsters got me," Peter moaned in pain as another cramp got to his stomach. Tony ran his fingers through Peter's sweaty brown locks and lasted a kiss on his forehead.

"The monsters will be gone soon I promise."

Peter looked up at his dad with a slight look of pain. "Monsters will be gone? You promise?"

Tony smiled softly, "I promise Bambi."

That night Peter got to sleep in his parents room in the middle of them held protectively by his parents who loved him dearly.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Peter asked quietly as he snuggled into his moms comfort.

"Yeah baby?"

"If the monsters leave, where will this go? Even the bad monsters deserve a home," Peter states sadly.

The parents cooed their innocent child. He was too pure for this world.

"Well, your monsters often go to other people, which isn't much fun but I promise they will come back, hopefully not soon, but they will," Tony chuckled and Pepper smiled and kissed Peter's head.

"I love you so much baby, you know that right?" Pepper said quietly to Peter.

"I love you too mommy, you too daddy."

"I love you more Bambi," Tony smiled.

OoOoOo

So um- I'm going to a band camp for 2 weeks. No electronics. And then after that I'm going to marching band camp which is 10 hours a day of pretty much exercise and torture. But um….yeah- my birthday is in two days… I will try to get a story up by then ANYWAYS I LOVE U ALL MUAH MUAH BYEEEEE


End file.
